Random Naruto Tales
by Agent HUNK
Summary: A collection of random and bizarre Naruto tales. Stories included: Guy has a phobia of old age, Zabuza and Haku are ice cream men, Gaara makes sand castles of DOOM, and Gai makes Kakashi take Anko to the fair. You're sure to find it funny! Please review!
1. Guy has problems

Welcome to "Random Naruto Tales," a collection of short stories and bizarre misadventures starring our favorite Naruto characters. Everything will be as In Character as possible, although there may be exceptions for comedic purposes. But don't worry. Nothing too random... At least not without warning...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

* * *

**Leaves of Age**

Guy was happily walking down the streets of Konoha, enjoying the beauty of the world. It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everyone was enjoying their Youth! "What a beautiful, Youth-filled day!" Guy exclaimed, grinning boradly and blinding several bystanders with the gleam of his teeth.

"MY EYESSSSS!!!" one man fell to his knees, clawing at his face. Several people dragged him to safety while trying to shield their eyes from the brightness of Guy's Youthful smile.

Guy didn't notice this, of course. He was in his own little Youth-centric world. As he continued to walk down the street, he stopped in front of a flower shop. "AH!!!" he exclaimed as he leaned forward and sniffed several bright flowers. "THE FLOWER OF YOUTH!!!"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Hm?" Guy stood up. He hadn't realized that somebody had been holding the flowers he'd just molested with his nose. "Oh, hello Kakashi!"

"Hello, Guy..." Kakashi replied calmly. "Well, can I?"

"Sure, why not?" Guy smiled.

"MY EYESSSS!!!" a person nearby screamed.

"What's with your fixation on Youth?" Kakashi asked. "I've just always wondered about it..."

Guy's smiled got bigger. (And the screams got louder.) "Because Youth is beautiful! Everyone deserves to enjoy it while they have it!"

'Well, you're only as young as you feel..." Kakashi shrugged.

"Heh, you and your philosophical quotes..." Guy smirked.

"No, really. Everyone thinks I'm 27," Kakashi explained, "But I'm actually 72."

"Is that why your hair is white?' Guy arched a bushy eyebrow.

"No..." Kakashi stared at his friend. "I'm kidding... But seriously, Guy, why do you constantly babble about the Flower of Youth? I mean, what's wrong with old age?"

Guy's smile faded, and his eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with old age? _Everything_ is wrong with old age..."

"Hm..." Kakashi studied his friend's disturbed facial expression. "I'm sensing some deep psychological trauma or something... What happened?"

"Well..." Guy sighed. "When I was a boy..."

---

Flashback to a young Guy, who looks remarkably... no... eerily like Lee, and Guy's father, who looks exactly like Guy currently does. "Son..." Guy's father stated with the same voice as present-Guy.

"Yes, Father?" boy-Guy asked with the exact same voice as Lee.

"You're going to get old one day," his father stated bluntly.

---

"And that's why you're scared of old age?" Kakashi arched his solitary exposed eyebrow.

"No..." Guy shook his head. "What caused my fear was..."

---

Yet another flashback, this time of kid-Guy and his grandfather, who looks like your cliche old guy sitting in a wheel-chair with a long grey beard and a cane. "Soooo..." the old man grinned maniacly. "You're Father told you that you'd get old?"

"Yeah..." Guy nodded his head. "Is it true?"

"YES!!!" the old man exclaimed, jabbing him in the chest with his cane. "ONE DAY YOU'LL BE OLD LIKE ME, AND THEN YOU'LL DIE!!! DIE, I SAY!!! BWAHAHAHAH!!!" Then without warning he fell out of his chair and died of old age.

"Grandpa?" the young Guy asked quietly.

---

Guy sniffed as tears began to well up in his eyes. Kakashi just stared at him in horror. "Wow... I mean..." Kakashi shook his head, "That's just... wow..."

"So now you know why I love Youth and hate old age!" Guy went back to his normal self and flashed a bright smile.

"MY EYESSSS!!!" several people screamed.

"Yeah..." Kakashi nodded, deeply disturbed by the tale he'd just been told. "Yeah, I do..."

"Well, bye!" Guy turned to walk away. "I hope you keep on enjoying your Youth!" And with that, he strolled away while whistling a happy tune.

"Hm... Time to buy new flowers..." Kakashi tossed the violated roses over his shoulder and walked back into the flower store.

After a few minutes, a man walked out of a store and began ringing a bell. "Bring our your blind!" he cried out. "Bring out your blind!"

Several people who had been blinded by Guy began to walk and crawl towards the man. Kakashi walked out of the store with some new roses, took one look at the scene, and then walked away. "I won't question it..."

* * *

Yeah, I know... That was messed up...

Next chapter: A Day at the Beach

Review, please! Give me some constructive criticism, advice, flames, suggestions, or whatever else you want to tell me! Say tacos, for all I care! Just please be polite and review!


	2. Demon of the Ice Cream

I must give Kuro-Ninpou28 my utmost gratitude. They informed me of how to export chapters in order to bypass the site's current twitchyness. Simply go to your stories, look at the chapters for one, and export any specific chapter. Go to Document Manager and edit it... Ta da!

Anyway, here's a nice dose of insanity, courtesy of Agent HUNK and my friend Dr. Insane-O, who has helped me with most of my stories lately. And just to let you know, this chapter is about Zabuza and Haku. The Beach chapter is next...

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto.

---------------

**I Scream, You Scream...**

Question: What if Haku and Zabuza had survived and gotten new jobs?

Answer: Death on a massive scale.

---

Dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dunna-dun-na...

An all-too-familiar tune echoed through the neighborhood. Several children playing baseball turned their attention towards the bright white vehicle approaching them.

"Is that...?" one little girl couldn't believe her eyes.

Dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-nun-naaa...

"It is!" one boy exclaimed. The children raced towards the vehicle, which came to a stop on the street corner.

Dun-nun, dun-nun, dun-nunna-nun-naaaa...

As the last notes of the song rattled off, the door flew open, and they were greated by...

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!!!" Zabuza cackled. "Welcome, kiddies! Tell Mr. Haku what you want!"

A window on the back of the truck opened, and Haku stuck his masked head out. "We've got snow cones! And... snow cones! Hah hah hah hah!"

The children looked at each other in confusion, and then shrugged in unison. "One snow cone, please?" one kid smiled nervously.

"Surrrre..." Haku handed him a snow cone.

"That'll be $2.73!" Zabuza exclaimed.

"Um..." the kid reached into his pockets and pulled out three dollars. "Here you go!" he held up the money.

Haku and Zabuza stared at him. Then, without warning, Zabuza screamed: "EXACT CHANGE ONLY!!!"

"What?" the kid stared at him in confusion. "But I-"

"2 DOLLARS, 2 QUARTERS, 1 DIME, 2 NICKELS, AND 3 PENNIES!!!" Zabuza barked madly. "NO MORE, NO LESS!!!"

"But I don't have that!" the kid replied, tears welling in his eyes. "I only have three dollars!"

"Awwww..." Haku looked down at him sadly. "Well in that case..."

Suddenly, the truck's engine revved up.

"YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!!!!!!" Zabuza cackled as the threw the ice cream truck into reverse. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!"

---

The ice cream truck, now sporting a new coat of red paint around the back, drove casually down a small street past another group of children. Suddenly, a baseball smashed through the windshield. The truck swerved wildly and screeched to a halt. The truck slowly backed up, and then stopped next to the kids. The passenger side door opened, and Zabuza leaned out of it, holding a baseball. "Who hit this?"

"Me..." a little boy holding a bat replied sadly.

"Is this your ball?" Zabuza asked casually.

"Yes..." the kid nodded.

"Do you want it back? the masked man asked kindly.

"Yes..." the kid nodded.

"YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK IN HELL!!!" Zabuza screamed as he threw the ball at the kid's face. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" he cackled as he floored it and left the seriously injured child in the dust.

---

A few minutes later, as the ice cream truck of Doom drove along another child-laced road, a football flew into the road. The ice cream truck's brakes squeeled, and it swerved to a halt. On top of the football. The driver side door opened, and Zabuza stepped out. "Hmmm..." he reached down and yanked the football out from under the front tire.

"Hey Mister..." several kids ran up to him. "Can we have our ball back?"

"NO!!!!" Zabuza roared. "I'M OUT OF BUBBLE GUM AND BONE MARROW, AND I NEED SOMETHING TO CHEW!!!" And with that, he pulled down his bandages and began to gnaw on the football with his sharp teeth, periodically spitting pieces of chewed leather at the kids.

"Then how are we supposed to play football?" one of the kids asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Are you playing 2-hand-touch or tackle?" Zabuza asked, pausing his chew-fest.

"Tack-" the kid didn't even have time to finish the sentence before Zabuza mowed him down.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!" Haku stuck his head out of the back window. "AND ZABUZA SACKS THE MIDGET!!!" he exclaimed in a cliche announcer voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" the other kids took off running.

"GO LONG!!!!!" Zabuza snarled, throwing the mangled football at one kid. It hit the poor child in the head, causing him to loose his balance and run into a tree.

"INCOMPLETE PASS!!!" Haku exclaimed.

"I CHALLENGE THE PLAY!!!" Zabuza yelled, grabbing his sword out of the ice cream truck and chasing after the survivors.

-------------

No amount of money will cover the therapy you probably need right now...

Review, please!


	3. Beware of falling objects

Anybody care to make a suggestion or request? I've only got enough ideas for 1-2 more chapters... Despite the hilarity of Naruto, I have trouble thinking of funny fics for it. Odd...

* * *

**A Day at the Beach**

It was just like any other day in the Land of Waves. The sun was shining, the water was clear, and the beaches were full of tourists. One group of tourists stood out, however. They were from the Village Hidden in the Sand, and members of the Kazekage's Royal Family. The children, a little girl named Temari, a boy named Kankuro, and a timid toddler named Gaara, were enjoying their day at the beach. Their guardian had fallen asleep while tanning, so they each decided to do their own thing.

"I'm going to go play volleyball," 6 year old Temari stated.

"I'm going to look for sea shells," 5 year old Kankuro replied.

"I guess I'll just build a sand castle," 4 year old Gaara said quietly.

And so, they each went their seperate ways.

---

"Ooooh," the wide-eyed and innocent Kankura grabbed any colorful thing he saw on the sand. "This one looks cool!" he grabbed a Sand Dollar. Suddenly, he noticed something that had been washed up on the beach. It was pink, squishy looking, and had long strings hanging from it. Naturally, they made Kankuro jump to a simple conclussion:

It was a puppet.

"Coooool..." he picked up the "puppet" by the its squishy body. "I love puppets!" he grinned. "I wonder if I can get this one to work..."

---

Temari was losing, badly. She'd dropped the ball far too many times to count, and the other players were starting to laugh at her. Finally, she got a brilliant idea. She ran over to her beach bag, and pulled out a small folding fan she often practised with. The next time somebody on the other team went to serve, she would blow sand in their eyes and make them screw up!

"Here it goes!" said the kid who was about to serve.

The moment he threw the ball in the air to spike it, she blew a gust of sand-filled wind in his direction. But unfortunately, she'd grown accustomed to shouting out a particular phrase during training. "WIND SCYTHE!!!"

---

Gaara was content with building sand castles. He was quite good at it, naturally. Even if nobody else wanted to, the Sand was always there to play with him. But as Gaara finished building his incredibly huge and detailed sand castle, several large shadows loomed over him. "What do we have here?" a voice sneered.

Gaara looked over his shoulder and found himself being stared down upon by three teenagers. "We've got ourselves a freak..." the one in the middle, who must have been the leader, leered.

"Heh heh..." the one on the right chuckled.

"Yeah, a freak!" the one on the left kicked the sand castle. The other two also began to kick it.

"Hey, don't do that!" Gaara pleaded for them to stop.

"HAH!" the leader pushed Gaara down. "What are you going to do to stop us?!"

Gaara didn't know what to say. But as he looked up at the bully with tears in his eyes, the Sand gave its own reply. A very loud splash was heard, and everyone turned to face the ocean. "WHAT THE?! WHAT IS THAT?!" several people screamed.

Emerging from the water was a large hand made from sand. And clutched in its grasp was a blue whale. The three bullies were mesmerized by the sight. Then, without warning, the hand of sand threw the whale in the air. The bullies looked up in the air in shock, curious as to where it would land. They found out soon enough: On top of them. "I guess that..." Gaara stared at the dead sea mammal.

---

Not long afterwards, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro met back up. "So what have you guys been doing?" Gaara asked timidly.

"I can't feel my fingers..." Kankuro winced as he held up his swollen hands. "And I learned that jellyfish aren't puppets..."

"I ended up slicing up the volleyball net..." Temari sighed, "Along with half of the opposing team..."

"What did you do, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"I got picked on, so the Sand threw a blue whale at the bullies..." Gaara gestured over his shoulder at the dead whale.

"WHAT THE?!" Kankuro stared in shock.

"Gaara, you need to get rid of that!" Temari exclaimed.

"Okay," Gaara shrugged. Instantly, another hand of sand formed on the beach and threw the dead whale into the sky. "I guess we should be going now..."

---

Meanwhile, not far from there, the Grand Opening of the Land of Waves' first sea-spanning bridge was underway. And in charge of the celebration was none other than... the 4th Hokage. Yes, ol' Fox Killer had survived his encounter with the Kyuubi all those years ago, and he'd been living in secret since then. But today he was revealing himself to be alive at the celebration by cutting the big red ribbon. Several reporters were gathered around him on the bridge, and they would take the news to Konoha afterwards.

But as the 4th Hokage held up the pair of huge scissors to cut the ribbon, something horrible and bizarre happened. A blue whale fell on him. The crushing weight of the behemoth also caused the entire bridge to collapse, killing all of the reporters and most of the spectators as well.

Thus, the 4th Hokage was killed, the fact that he _had_ been alive was kept secret, and the Land of Waves decided that a bridge was too much trouble.

Stupid Gaara...

* * *

The idea of a blue whale randomly crushing the 4th Hokage just seemed funny to me...

Review, please!

Oh, and a promise that the next chapter will be much longer. 2,000 words, I hope...


	4. My Fair Lady

Here's more madness from the minds of Agent HUNK and Dr. Insane-O. Yes, it is kinda OOC, but it _should_ be hilarious. I dunno if you will find it funny, since we've got psychotic senses of humor.

Oh, and yes, there will be Sasuke bashing. In fact, there will **always** be Sasuke bashing in my stories. I hate the guy. Deal with it. Hah hah...

* * *

Kakashi had been expecting the sun to be bright when he stepped out of the flower shop. He hadn't been expecting it to be reflecting off Gai's teeth and almost destroying all of his vision. "Hello, Gai..." he greeted his friend while holding up his free hand to protect his eye. 

"Greetings, my dear rival!" Gai greeted him jovially. "Who are those for?"

"Obito," Kakashi replied casually.

"Why? You take flowers all the time! I'm sure he gets the point! Hah hah hah!" Gai laughed, making sure his friend knew it was a joke. "But seriously, why not get some for the living? I'm sure Anko would like some..."

"Anko?" Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "Why Anko?"

"Kakashi! You've got that eye, but you're blind!" Gai exclaimed.

"Blind?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

"You haven't seen the way she looks at you?" Gai chuckled. "Its obvious she likes you!"

"Gai, don't be silly..." Kakashi waved his hands, dismissing the matter.

"No really! In fact..." Gai pulled a pair of tickets out of his vest, "I set you both up on a date."

An awkward silence followed. Finally, Kakashi spoke. "You did what?"

"You're taking Anko to the fair tonight," Gai grinned.

"I CAN'T SEEEEEEEEE!!!" some random bystander shrieked as she covered her eyes.

"How could you go behind my back like that?" Kakashi was more concerned with his own problems.

"Relax! I'm doing you a favor! Now here," Gai handed him the tickets, "Take these. I've got to go get ready for my... um... job..." And with that, Gai dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

_I'm going to kill him i__f I survive this... _Kakashi thought.

---

Kakashi and Anko stared at the scene before them. Everyone had worked to put together the Annual Konoha Fair. There were booths, rides, and every form of entertainment possible. "So... uh..." Kakashi fumbled for his words. _I can take on wave after wave of enemy shinobi, but I can't talk to a girl..._ "What would you like to do first?"

"I dunno," Anko shrugged.

"CAN I MAKE A SUGGESTION?!" a loud voice boomed. Lo and behold, Gai came riding over to them on a unicycle, dressed in clown attire and juggling bowling pins. "Try the Tunnel of Luvvvvvv..." he lifted his bushy eyebrows up and down. The face paint made his expressions even creepier.

"CLOWS SUCK!!!" some guy yelled as he passed by.

"CLOWNS ARE THE PINNACLE OF YOUTH!!!" Gai screamed as he hurled a bowling pin at the guy.

"Lets get away from him..." Kakashi motioned for Anko to follow. "_Far_ away...

---

A few minutes later, after they had escaped from the maniac clown known as Gai, Anko and Kakashi found a sign dictating the locations of each booth. "Hmmm..." Anko studied the board. "Interesting..."

"What booths are there?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm... Naruko Uzimake is doing the Kissing Booth. Hm? Naruko? Since when does Naruto have a sister?" Anko was perplexed.

"He doesn't..." Kakashi's eye did an involuntary twitch at the thought. "What else?"

"Shino Aburami is selling ant farms," Anko pointed out.

"Why does that seem normal?" Kakashi smirked.

"Kankuro of the Sand is putting on a puppet show..." Anko explained.

"Maniacle marrionets? No thanks..." Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh! A petting zoo!" Anko smiled. "I love petting zoos!"

"Hm? You don't seem like the petting zoo type of person..." Kakashi mused.

"Hm, well, you can't judge a book by its..." Anko realized who she was talking to. "Nevermind... Lets go!"

---

The petting zoo was being run by Kiba Inuzuka. And, sure enough, it was not very cute and cuddly. "Um..." Anko looked down at the animals in the exhibit. "Where are the cute animals?"

"Oh what, wolves aren't cute?" Kiba growled.

"What's the hanging out of your mouth?" Kakashi pointed at Kiba's face.

"Hm?" Kiba pulled the item out. It was a chewed and blood-stained animal collar. "Uh..."

"Excuse me, did you see a cat come by here?" a very familiar woman suddenly walked up to Kakashi and Anko. Kakashi recognized her as the Madame Shijimi, the woman who'd hired his team to find her cat. (I hope that's right...)

"Nope," Kiba quickly hid the collar behind his back.

"Lets get out of here..." Anko whispered.

"Good idea..." Kakashi nodded.

---

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten beamed from inside her booth. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Hello, Tenten. What sort of game?" Kakashi asked.

"Darts!" she pointed at a dart board behind her.

"Nah..." Kakashi shook his head. "Thanks for asking, though."

As Kakashi and Anko walked by the next booth, they heard a familiar voice ask: "Would you like to play a game?"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked over at the booth they were in front of. Tenten was waving at them from inside it. "What the?"

"Would you like to test your shooting skulls?" she held up a BB gun.

"Uh..." Kakashi glanced at Anko.

"We might as well..." she sighed. "The next 12 booths are accuracy games..."

---

"C'mon, pleaaaaase?" Temari pleaded to the people ignoring her booth. "Folding fans are fun!"

"No luck?" Kankuro stuck his head out of the booth next to her.

"I've sold one fan..." she growled, holding up a small blue fan and waving it in an exadurated manner. "You'd think more people would want these things!"

"Well, they are being sold by _you_..." Kankuro chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled.

"Excuse me!" a man suddenly walked up to Temari's booth waving a fan around. "I want a refund!"

"No refunds," she pointed at a sign next to her. She then turned her attention back to Kankuro. "Where were we?"

"Hey!" the guy yelled.

"I'm just saying, people might not want to buy fans from you..." Kankuro shrugged.

"Why?" Temari asked indignantly.

"Excuse me!" the man yelled. "I said I want a refund!"

**_FWACHING!!!_**

In a split second, Temari had pulled out her own fan and decapitated him. "I SAID NO REFUNDS!!!"

"That's why..." Kankuro gestured at the headless corpse sprawled out in front of her booth.

"Meh, oh well..." Temari shrugged. "I hate this job anyway..."

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Anko and Kakashi were staring in horror at what they'd just seen. "Lets go the other way..." Anko suggested.

"Lead the way..." Kakashi nodded.

---

"STEP RIGHT UP, FOLKS!!!" Konohamaru was standing up on a stage swinging around a cane and wearing a cape and top hat. "STEP RIGHT UP AND PROVE YOUR SEXUALITY!!!"

"Huh?" several people were curious about what he was saying.

"IF I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHICH WAY YOU SWING, I'LL GIVE YOU 100 RYO!!!" Konohamaru promised.

"Oh yeah?" a man jumped up on the stage. "TRY ME!!!"

"Okay," Konohamaru grinned. He then made a handsign and yelled out: "Sexy Jutsu!"

Instantly, he turned into a smoke-wreathed semi-nude young woman. And instantly the man's nose became a fountain of blood. He ran off the stage screaming while Konohamaru returned to his normal form and laughed like a maniac. Suddenly, another person jumped on the stage. "TRY ME!!!" Sasuke Uchiha smirked.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Konohamaru turned into a young woman. Sasuke just smirked. "Hmmm... Sexy Jutsu!" Instantly, Konohamaru turned into a smoke-shrouded semi-nude young man. And instantly Sasuke's nose exploded in a shower of blood. "BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Konohmarau cackled as Sasuke dove off the stage and ran to a bathroom. "How 'bout you, Mr. Silver Hair?"

"Me?" Kakashi looked up. He'd just been walking by when suddenly Konohamaru pointed him out.

"Yeah, you! Are you up for a little test?" Konohamaru smirked.

"Sure..." Kakashi shrugged. He climbed up on the stage, and with his hands in his pockets, he casually asked: "Are you ready?"

"Yep," Konohamaru smirked. "Sexy Jutsu!" His young woman form didn't phase Kakashi, who just sat there looked down at him calmly. "Sexy Jutsu!" The male version of the trick didn't get a response either.

"Pay up..." Kakashi held out his hand.

"Um..." Konohamaru looked at his non-existant wrist watch. "OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME!!! I'VE GOT TO BE GOING NOW!!! BYEEEE!!!" And with that, he took off running.

"Meh," Kakashi shrugged. "Easy come, easy go..."

---

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura waved at Kakashi and Anko as they passed by her booth.

"My, you're popular with the kids..." Anko smirked.

"Hello, Sakura," Kakashi waved back. "What are you in charge of?"

"The Tunnel of Love!" she pointed at a small boat-ladden river next to her booth.

"The Tunnel of... uh oh..." Kakashi suddenly began to look around wildly. "We have to get away from here!"

"Huh?" Anko shot him a funny look. "Why??"

"Because I have a verrrrry bad feeling about this!" Kakashi exclaimed.

No sooner had he said this than had the words "LOVE IS THE EPITOME OF YOUTH!!!" echoed behind them.

"Too late..." Kakashi sighed.

Half a second later, Gai came zooming by on his unicycle and grabbed them both. All three of them screamed as the crazy clown-nin drove towards the river, ramped into the air, and dropped Kakashi and Anko into a boat as he flew over the lake. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! BEHOLD THE BEAUTY OF YO-" Gai was cut off, literally, by a tree limb. He smacked his face into the big branch and fell into the water with a garbled yell.

"Well, that was wierd..." Anko commented.

"Everything about this village is wierd..." Kakashi sighed.

And so, the two Jonin were effectively press-ganged into boarding the Tunnel of Love. And they weren't the only ones. In the boat behind them, Hinata and Naruto had been forced into a boat by Sakura. And in the boat behind them, Ino had dragged Sasuke into a boat with her. Soon all three boats entered the dark tunnel.

Kakashi and Anko simply discussed simple things, like pets and the number of people they'd killed and in what ways.

Hinata had feinted due to being forced to close to the object of her obsession. Naruto was trying to figure out a way to get Sakura on a boat with him.

Ino was trying to kiss Sasuke, who kept avoiding her attacks by pretending to tie his shoes or something.

And Sakura was descending from the ceiling via a rope. Her plan was simple: Board their boat, throw Ino into the water, and make out with Sasuke. So when she landed on the boat, which was amazing considering it was **pitch black**, she threw Ino into the water and planted a huge kiss right on Sasuke's lips.

But when they came out of the tunnel, Sakura discovered to her horror that she had thrown Sasuke out of the boat, and that she had just kissed Ino. "Uhhhh..." she stared at Ino, who looked quite shocked as well. "That never happened..."

"And we shall never speak of it again!" Ino added.

"Ooooooh nooo, people will be speaking of it again..." Naruto grinned from inside his boat as he looked through a video camera at them. "Especially after I make DVDs and sell them to all the guys in the village! I'm sure I'll make a killing off Jariaya alone!"

Kakashi and Anko were looking behind their boat as well. "Like I said..." Kakashi sighed, "Everything in this village is wierd..."

---

"I had a great time tonight..." Anko told Kakashi as they left the fair.

"Even though Shikamaru fell asleep and left us at the top of the Ferris Wheel for 2 hours?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, even despite that..." she turned to face him.

The moon was shining brightly behind them, and in the distance, a fireworks show was starting. But they were too busy looking into each others eyes to care. Gently, their faces leaned in close together. Anko slowly reached up and pulled slightly on Kakashi's mask. He didn't protest, so she gently tugged the fabric down off of his face. His appearance was obscured by the darkness of the night, however. Slowly, the two Jonin's faces leaned closer together. Their lips were barely apart, and they were inches from kissing. But something suddenly came up.

And that something was Gai, who came zooming by on his unicycle screaming: "I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! I KNEW-"

He was interupted by another tree limb, which caught him by the throat and sent him backflipping to the ground. Hard.

"Well, that was random..." Anko commented, looking over her shoulder at the battered clown-nin.

"Yep..." Kakashi nodded in agreement. He then smiled and leaned down closer to her. "Now where were we?"

* * *

AAAAAAHH!!! MOOSHY FLUFF!!! IT BURNS!!! 

I loved writing this chapter. It was so fun, and I had so many more ideas for booths and rides. Perhaps I should write a sequal later on or something... Oh cool, this is the longest thing I've ever written! I hope you enjoyed it!

Review, please, and tell me what you thought!


	5. Kakashi's Quest

Hmmm... I'm going to use 2 suggestions. And then in the next chapter I'll have a character interview or 2, if everyone's alright with that.

Hey... I've got an idea... If you want, when you review, ask questions! Give me questions, and I'll use them in the interviews! Why didn't I think of that before?

* * *

**Sold Out**

Kakashi could only stare. The white sign hanging above the bookshelf told him all he needed to know. Written on the sign in bold red letters, the words "Sold Out" dashed his hopes and dreams. "No..." he sank to his kness. "No!" he punched the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs, reaching towards the sky as tears streamed down his face. "WHY MUST THE NEW ICHA ICHA BOOK BE SOLD OUT?!"

"Uh... dude?" a bookstore worker tapped him on the shoulder. "You can always try another bookstore..."

Kakashi sat there, pondering the words that had just been told to him. He then jumped to his feet and dashed out the door as fast as possible.

---

Naruto was sitting a street corner with a large cardboard box beside him. He was holding a DVD which had a picture of Sakura and Ino kissing on the front in one hand and a handfull of money in the other. And standing in front of him was a grinning Jariaya. "Alrighty..." Naruto pocketed the money and handed Jariaya the DVD, "Here ya go..."

"OH GOODIEEEE!!!" Jariaya clutched the DVD close to his chest.

"OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!!" somebody suddenly screamed.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over his shoulder. Kakashi was sprinting towards him at break-neck speeds, and he was motioning for Naruto and Jariaya to get out of the way. And of course, Naruto was too dense to do so. "HI, KAKASHI-SEN-"

**_Wham._**

The next thing Naruto and Jariaya knew, they were flying through the air along with the box of DVDs.

**_Thud._**

Jariaya and Naruto both smashed back down on the sidewalk. "Wow..." Jariaya groaned, "He was bookin' it..." Without warning, the box of DVDs landed on top of Jariaya. "Ow..."

"Hah hah hah..." Naruto pointed and laughed at his pervy sensei. Suddenly, an ominous shadow loomed over him. Naruto looked up to find a _very_ PO'ed Sakura staring down at him. She had a DVD in one hand and a kunai in the other.

"What. Is. _This_?" she held up the DVD.

"Uh..." Naruto tried to think of something to say. He then grinned and replied: "Entertaining!"

Jariaya couldn't help but laugh at the beating that followed. But his laughing quickly stopped when Sakura turned her attention towards him.

---

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." Kakashi barged into the only other bookstore in Konoha and sprinted to the Icha Icha section. His heart was racing, his mind was aflame, and every fiber of his being was brimming with excitement.

And once again, his hopes and dreams were dashed before his very eyes. "Sorry pal, sold out..." a worker frowned as he put up a "Sold Out" sign.

"Why?" Kakashi sobbed silently to himself. "Just... why?" Dejected and disheartened, Kakashi sadly trugged out of the bookstore. As he slowly walked home, ignoring the scenes of carnage involving Naruto, Sakura, and Jariaya, Kakashi found himself deeply depressed. His sole joy in life, Icha Icha, was out of his reach. He would now have to wait until the next orders came in, which could take _days_... He couldn't survive that long!

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Walking along the opposite side of the street, minding his own business, was Ebisu, the guardian of Konohamaru. And sticking out of his back pocket was a copy of the new Icha Icha book. Now, Kakashi was a highly trained Jonin, and he'd served in the ANBU Black Ops. He was capable of stealing the book in many stealthy ways, and there was no way for him to get caught while doing so. He could easily take the book without being noticed.

But this was the _new_ Icha Icha book. There was **no** being secretive. Without warning, Kakashi ran across the street, drop kicked the mess out of Ebisu, and picked up the book off the blood-covered sidewalk. He then walked home happily smiling to himself, leaving Ebisu twitching on the ground as he opened the book to the first page and began to read.

* * *

Thanks to Darthjag and Hokagehime for the ideas of Naruto selling the DVDs and Kakashi not being able to find his Icha Icha books.

Next chapter: Interviews! Please post questions in your reviews from now on in case I interview your favorite characters.

Characters I will for SURE be interviewing:

Naruto

Kakashi

Gai

3rd Hokage

Jariaya

Itachi

And anybody else I feel like interviewing... Sakura and Sasuke probably won't be interviewed, since all Sakura will talk about is Sasuke and Sasuke... well, he wouldn't get very far into the interview without being crowbar-ed.

On second thought, maybe I should interview him... -smirks-


	6. Try to Keep Up

Alright, here's an interesting idea. Me and my friend Dr. Insane-O were discussing the fact that Naruto has WAY TOO MANY flashbacks. Somehow, we came up with this idea...

* * *

"Naruto..." Kakashi looked sternly down at his student, "What have you been doing?" They were standing on top of a building in the city of Konoha, and he didn't seem happy. 

"Just... ya know..." Naruto shrugged, "Thinking about past events and stuff."

"What have I told you about flashbacks?" Kakashi leaned down and got eye-level with Naruto.

"Uh..." he scratched his chin.

---FLASHBACK---

"Naruto..." Kakashi scolded the young shinobi, "How many times have I told you not to keep having flashbacks over and over again? It gets annoying, and... well... just don't do it so much."

---END FLASHBACK---

"That's exactly my point..." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh c'mon? It's not like its doing any harm!" Naruto chuckled.

"You can't be too sure about that, Naruto. I, for one, am hurting. Mentally, I least..." Kakashi pointed out.

"So?" Naruto smirked.

"Seriously, Naruto. Don't keep having flashback after flashback..." Kakashi repeated his warning.

"Ah, since when have you been right?" Naruto waved his hands in a dismissive manner.

"Wait!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Naruto, don't-"

---FLASHBACK---

"I told you not to do that..." Kakashi shook his head sadly.

---ANOTHER FLASHBACK---

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" Kakashi sighed.

---YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK---

"Naruto..." Kakashi grumbled, "Didn't I already tell you-"

---FLASHBACK INTERUPTION---

Suddenly, Naruto's flashback was interupted. He suddenly found himself standing in a white void, surrounded by clocks and watches. "What the...?" Naruto looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"I told you..." Kakashi grumbled as he floated by, "But did you listen? No, you didn't..."

"Where are we?" Naruto asked nervously.

"THE TIME LINE!!!" a creepy little old man in white robes and with a huge clock hanging from his neck appeared right in front of them.

"Who are you?" Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"I'm Father Time!" the old man exclaimed.

"Okay..." Naruto shrugged, "Why are we here?"

"YOU SCREWED WITH TIME!!!" Father Time yelled. "With all of your back and forth flashbacks, you screwed up Time and you got burned. Burned, baby! Burned! Bwahahahah!"

"Okaaaayyy..." Kakashi was quite creeped out. "How do we leave?"

"Flashback back to the present," Father Time shrugged. "But don't screw up, or Time might burn you again. To a crisp! Bwahahahah!"

---FLASHBACK TO THE PRESENT... HOPEFULLY---

"Okay, that was wierd..." Naruto exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Um..." Kakashi looked around, "I don't rememeber being in this part of Konoha... Where do you flashback us to?"

"I dunno..." Naruto shrugged. "I just wanted to leave. I didn't think of a specific time..."

"KAKASHI!!! NARUTO!!!" Might Gai suddenly ran up out of nowhere. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL OF THESE YEARS?!"

"Years?" Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"Gai-sensei, what are you talking about?" Naruto stared at him.

"Gai-sensei?" Gai was taken aback. "I'm not Gai-sensei. I'm Rock Lee!"

Dead silence.

"Say wha'?" Naruto's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Gai, stop kidding around..." Kakashi chuckled.

"What's going on here?!" another shinobi ran up to join the little group of ninjas. Kakashi and Naruto stared at the real Gai sensei, who barely looked older than he had been in the present... past... normal time thingy.

"Dang..." Naruto pointed at the real Gai. "You age well..."

"Think of something else..." Kakashi nudged him.

"Okay..." Naruto shrugged.

---FLASHBACK TO THE PAST---

"Why are we in the forest?" Kakashi looked around at all of the trees surrounding them.

"I dunno..." Naruto replied. "I don't remember this..."

"Um... Naruto..." Kakashi pointed upwards. The two shinobi looked up and stared at the 9-Tailed Demon Fox, which was standing over them, fangs bared and mouth dripping with drool.

"Oops..." Naruto smiled nervously. "Wrong memories..."

"My turn!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto just as the Demon Fox lunged at them.

---FLASHBACK TO SOMEWHERE---

Kakashi was sitting next to the Memorial Stone, his head stuck in a book. Naruto was sitting next to him, a look of confusion on his face. "Why here?" he asked.

"I spend most of my time here..." Kakashi replied. "There was a 90 percent chance we'd end up here..."

"My turn..." Naruto grumbled.

---FLASHBACK TO ANYWHERE---

"YES!!!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping for joy atop the roof. "We're back to the present!"

"I'm glad that's over..." Kakashi sighed.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" the voice of Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi and Naruto turned around and opened their mouths to reply, but they found themselves unable to speak out of shock. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why is your hair black?" Kakashi asked. "And why are you wearing a blue dress?"

"And who's that?" Naruto pointed at the pink-haired guy in the pink uniform next to her.

"I'm Sasuke..." the colorful ninja replied.

"Okay... this is just a guess..." Kakashi whispered to Naruto, "But I think we're in an alternate dimension..."

"What gives you that idea?" Naruto looked at his sensei like he was an idiot.

"That..." Kakashi pointed at a billboard on the building next to them.

The billboard was an advertisement for "Ultry Bright Blinding Light Toothpaste". The spokesperson was, of course, Gai. There was a huge portrait of him on the sign, and he was grinning broadly. Bright light was reflecting off his perfectly painted smile, and in the background of the picture, people were grabbing their faces and clawing at their eyes. The bottom of the sign said, "Garunteed to make your smile blindingly bright!"

"Nah, I'm sure its all just a joke..." Naruto waved his hand.

"ARG!!!" Jariaya suddenly walked up. He was dressed like a pirate, with an eyepatch, wooden leg, funky little 3 cornered hat, a sword, and a parrot on his shoulder. "WHAT BE GOING ON HERE? ARG!!!"

"Why is Jariaya dressed like a pirate?" Naruto pointed at the Pervy Pirate.

"Because life sucks for us..." Kakashi shrugged.

"ARG!!! YOU!!!" Jariaya pointed at Naruto. "CABIN BOY!!! FEED ME PARROT!!!"

"Feed you parrot?" Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"ARG!!!" Jariaya yelled. "FEED ME PARROT!!!"

"Okay..." Naruto shrugged. He then grabbed the parrot off of Jariaya's shoulder and then shoved it into his mouth. "Eat up!"

"Now do you believe me?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Nope..." Naruto shook his head. "Something SERIOUSLY out of character has to happen for me to believe this is an alternate dimension.

"Hi, Naruto..." a seductive voice purred. Hinata sauntered over to Naruto (WHERE DO ALL THESE PEOPLE KEEP COMING FROM?! Ah, don't you love plot holes?) and kissed him on the cheek. She was also dressed in jeans, a rather tight black t-shirt, a make-up.

"Uhhhh..." Naruto couldn't help but stare.

"Do you belive me now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, whatever..." Naruto nodded. Of course, he was too busy staring at Hinata to pay attention to what he was saying.

"What's going on here?" a slightly familiar voice asked.

"What the?" Kakashi suddenly found himself staring at himself. Only himself was a chick. The alter-version of Kakashi was a long-haired and, of course, masked female shinobi, and standing next to her was the female version of Naruto (Naruko), only she was dressed in the same clothes as Naruto. "Well, this is wierd..."

"Dude..." Naruto pointed at the alter-Kakashi and Naruko, "Are the alter us dating?"

"What?" Kakashi looked down at Naruto in confusion.

"Well, I mean... They're the opposite of us..." Naruto pointed at them, "And we're guys... and we're straight... So they're the opposite of us... which would make them women... and they would be not straight... so they'd be lesbians... so they'd be gay... which... technically... would make us gay..."

"Um... what are you talking about?" Kakashi was lost.

Naruto suddenly grabbed the sides of his head and screamed, "OH MY GOSH, I'M GAY!!!"

"Huh?" Sasuke suddenly looked very interested in the conversation.

"Well, one things still the same..." Kakashi muttered.

"I'M GAY!!!" Naruto screamed in disgust, tears streaming down his face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GAY!!!"

"You're not gay..." Kakashi growled (And Sasuke frowned). "You're just an idiot! Now lets go home!"

"Okay..." Naruto shrugged.

---FLASHBACK TO I DON'T CARE WHERE---

"Are we back to the present?" Kakashi looked around the roof. Everything seemed normal.

"Yeah, I think so..." Naruto replied.

"Good..." Kakashi sighed. "That was way too wierd for me..."

"Yeah, I know..." Naruto nodded. "Remember when-"

Kakashi backhanded Naruto in the throat. Naruto fell to the ground, and Kakashi walked away whistling a happy tune.

* * *

If you were able to follow all of that, you deserve a cookie.

Review, please! And thanks to 10Join-Fei for the comercial idea...


	7. Villian Interviews

Aaaahhh... ideas, ideas... I need ideas! Ah, whatever. I'll just do an interview...

* * *

"What's going on here!?" Orochimaru looked around in confusion. One minute he'd been sitting in his evil lair, and then suddenly he was sitting in a chair up on stage in front of a crowd of zombies. 

"That's a good question..." Itachi replied from the chair next to him.

"Yeah, but what's the answer?" Kisame growled from the 3rd seat.

"The answer is that I'm interviewing you!" a man sitting behind a desk across from them exclaimed. He was wearing a black leather outfit, bullet proof vest, elbow and knee pads, a gas mask, red goggles, and a helmet. "I'm Agent HUNK, and I'm the Author of this fine story!"

"Author, you say?" Itachi stared at him in wonder.

"What makes you think you can boss us around?!" Orochimaru growled.

Out of nowhere, a sawn-off double-barrel shotgun appeared in Agent HUNK's outstretch hand. He aimed it at Orochimaru and chuckled. "This..."

"And what's that?" Orochimaru hissed.

Agent HUNK sighed. He aimed the shotgun at a random zombie in the audience and blew its friggin' head off. He then aimed it back at Orochimaru and shrugged. "A boomstick..."

"Oooooh, I want one of those..." Kisame grinned.

"So why are we here, again?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I'm just going to ask you all a few questions..." Agent HUNK shrugged.

"Ask away..." Itachi nodded.

"Hm. You're being quite co-operative. So I'll screw with Orochimaru first..." Agent HUNK replied. "Yo, snake dude!"

"Don't you dare refer to me so rudely like that!" Orochimaru snarled.

"Shut up, serpent man..." Agent HUNK growled. "Anyway, first question goes to you..."

"What is it?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Are you a pedophile?" Agent HUNK asked calmly.

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru yelled. Kisame actually scooted his seat a few inches away from him.

"Well, are you?" Agent HUNK asked. "I mean, we all know your creepily obsessed with Sasuke..."

"NO!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Possitive?" Agent HUNK cocked his head to the side.

"YES!" Orochimaru snarled.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Honest?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely certain?"

"Yes!"

"Really!"

"Truely? Surely? Lying?"

"YES, YES, YES!!!!" Orochimaru was getting frustrated.

"AHA!!!" Agent HUNK jumped up on top of his desk and pointed at Orochimaru. "HE ADMITS IT!!!"

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru jumped to his feet.

"You admitted you were lying!" Agent HUNK exclaimed. "PEDO!!!"

"Hah hah hah..." Kisame couldn't help but laugh.

"Why you..." Orochimaru growled.

"Hey guess what?" Agent HUNK asked in a polite manner.

"What?" Orochimaru was PO'ed.

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!!" Agent HUNK suddenly clapped his hands together, and Orochimaru magically flew into the crowd of zombies. His screams of agony and torment echoed into the distance, and Agent HUNK cackled like a madman. He then suddenly turned to Itachi. "Your turn..."

"Do your worst..." Itachi shrugged.

"Since you're friends with Kisame, do you still eat fish?" Agent HUNK asked.

"Um..." Itachi looked at his friend, who's usual grin was now a deep frown.

"Hey guess what?" Agent HUNK suddenly interupted him.

"What?" Itachi replied.

"Kakashi is my favorite character. You mind raped him. So..." Agent HUNK clapped his hands together, "YOU GET TO DIE, TOO!!!"

Itachi flew into the air and landed in the crowd of hungry zombies. Once his screams of pain died away, Agent HUNK turned to face Kisame. "Ask away..." Kisame grinned wickedly.

"I'm not going to ask you a question..." Agent HUNK shook his head.

"Then what are you going to do?" Kisame looked at him in confusion.

"Turn you into fishy sticks," Agent HUNK replied. He then clapped his hands, and Kisame turned into a pile of freshly baked and steaming fish sticks. "That's all for now, folks!" he waved at the zombies and viewers reading the story. "Now if you'll excuse me..." he picked up a fishy stick, "I have a villian to munch on..."

* * *

Insane, wasn't it? Review, please! I need more ideas, and interview questions! 


	8. More Interviews

Alright folks, here's a nice little idea...

"Night of the Living Fangirls" is an idea I cooked up, inspired by a review I recieved. Basically, it is a ploy on "Night of the Living Dead" but with fangirls instead of zombies. It would feature Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, and basically every guy in Naruto who has a vast fanbase being trapped in a cabin by fangirls. It would be very suspenceful and hilarious, with silly escape plans, bizarre events, and perhaps even fangirl cameos. Now, I don't know if I should have it as a One-shot in this story, a full fic.

So yeah... Should "Night of the Living Fangirls" be a one-shot or a full fic?

Now, onto some interviews...

* * *

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. "Where am I?" Sasuke looked around and realized he was sitting up on a stage in front of a crowd of...

"Fangirls..." Sasuke gulped.

"I don't know where we are..." Rock Lee's voice made Sasuke jump slightly. He noticed that he was sitting in the chair next to him.

"That's just great..." Sasuke growled.

"I know, isn't it?" a voice made them both jump. Once again, Agent HUNK was sitting behind a desk across from them. "Hi, there!"

"Who are you?" Sasuke growled.

"Agent HUNK," the Author replied. "I'm going to be interviewing you both... Just like I did your brother."

"My brother?" Flames of hatred raged in Sasuke's eyes.

"I am prepared! Ask away!" Meanwhile, flames of determination raged in Lee's eyes.

"Okaaaay..." Agent HUNK pulled a clipboard out from behind his back. "Rock Lee!"

"Yes?" Lee jumped to his feet and struck a "hero" pose.

"Where did you get the ideas for your moves?" Agent HUNK asked.

"Dragon Ball Z!" Lee boasted.

"Pff..." Sasuke scoffed. "That lame old show?"

"ARE YOU CALLING MY TECHNIQUES LAME!?" Lee snarled, now with flames of hatred in his eyes.

"Woah, don't kill each other!" Agent HUNK suddenly appeared between them out of a puff of smoke. "That's what the fangirls are for..." he muttered. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Get on with it..." Sasuke growled.

"Why do you hate your fangirls?" Agent HUNK asked sadly, gesturing towards the mass of psychotic women who all gave Sasuke the puppy-dog-eyes at once.

"Because..." Sasuke gritted his teeth with malice, "I-"

"You're gay?" Agent HUNK suddenly asked.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke snarled.

"HE'S DEFENSIVE!!!" Agent HUNK pointed accusingly at him. "THAT MEANS ITS TRUE!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Lee was slowly inching away from Sasuke. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"To train?" Lee shrugged.

"Hey guess what?" Agent HUNK suddenly leaned forward.

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

"ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GET MAULED!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Agent HUNK cackled. He then clapped his hands, and Sasuke magically flew through the air and landed in the center of the fangirl mob.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sasuke screamed as rabbid fangirls clamoured around him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!! GET AWAY!!!!!"

"Yep, he's definitely gay..." Agent HUNK grumbled. "Lee?" he suddenly turned to face the other shinobi.

"Yes?" Lee straightened up. He didn't show any signs of fear or terror.

"I think you're cool, so I'm going to let you go..." Agent HUNK shrugged. "Off with you, then..." he waved his hands.

"But... uh..." Lee looked around. There was no exit. "How?"

"Can't you fly? I mean, you watch DBZ and copy their moves, so can't you fly?" Agent HUNK asked.

"I dunno, I've never tried it..." Lee scratched his head.

"Well, then... try!" Agent HUNK pointed up in the air.

"Okay..." Lee took a deep breath. He then ran towards the front of the stage and dove into the air. He soared upwards, arms outstretched...

And then fell into the crowd of fangirls.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Lee screamed.

"Wow, did he actually just try that?" Agent HUNK shook his head. "Well, folks... I guess this is all for now. Remember to voice your opinions on that story idea... Should "Night of the Living Fangirls" be a one-shot in this fic, or a full story?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Sasuke and Lee continued to scream.

"Music to my ears..." Agent HUNK sighed happily.

* * *

I know. Bizarre. But I'm out of good ideas...

REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
